wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Eluna
Welcome! Hi Eluna -- we are excited to have World of Warcraft Roleplay as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "World of Warcraft Roleplay" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro A WoWWiki guy I could help, though I don't know if I have the time. I'm sysop over there, so I know my way around the tools. What were you thinking mostly, before I think of getting my hands dirty? :) --Sky (talk) 15:00, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :The CSS shouldn't be too hard. And yes, it's possible to rip the old database; email Wikia about it and they can get that straightened up. Don't know that I need bureau, but thanks. :) --Sky (t · · w) 00:31, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, sorry I never got around to doing this. I'm pulling out of some of the stuff I 'do' (or don't). If you need to, go ahead and pull the CSS out of my monaco file. --Sky (t · · w) 19:46, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Hullo, I just copied over WoWWiki's common.css file as well - I notice there's something odd going on with the link colours atm, so that may help fix it, hopefully. Kirkburn (talk) 01:50, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Help with stuff If you need any help with wiki stuff, just leave a message on my talk page or my WoWWiki talk page. -- Fandyllic(talk · ) 6:01 PM PST 26 Jan 2009 Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 20:48, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Black text on dark gray! It might be just me, but the user info box on your user page appears as black text on a dark gray background for me and is nearly impossible to read. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6:35 PM PST 30 Jan 2009 :Never mind, I think it had something to do with the default skin I was set to in my prefs. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6:38 PM PST 30 Jan 2009 Help :( If you could help me once more on Allein, the affiliations section. The code isn't working again. CagedinSanity 23:44, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Greets, Oh Mighty One! I hadn't realized that WoWRP was still around, much less compiled along with the official Wikia site. Imagine my surprise when I logged in to WoWWiki and stumbled across a notice letting me know that I had a new message on WoWRP! Very shocking! You probably don't remember me, but I spent a couple of months helping with the site and promoting it on the forums. Good to see that WoWRP was finally resuscitated. 07:55, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Turn off anonymous rights to create/edit pages? Is there a reason why anonymous users are allowed to create and edit pages? This seems just to allow alot more spam and vandalism. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 3:05 PM PST 3 Jun 2009 Welcome back! Here are some of the things I've done since you've been away: * Administrative pages added or updated: ** Added WoWRP:Violations for tracking vandals. Basically stole this from WoWWiki. ** Added WoWRP:Wikify to work with . ** Minor updates to WoWRP:Simplified ruleset. * Main page changes: ** Put some basic links to the forums and administrative pages in the Contents section. ** Made the Featured article and Featured media sections pull from a dynamic list of entries. It's a little complicated, but seems pretty cool. I picked a few things that I though should be featured for now. * Templates: ** Significant additions to and . ** Added a bunch of image licensing templates: , , , , , , and . ** Added for quick link to Blizzard Entertainment page. ** Made more flexible. ** Added general and . ** Added for tagging Featured articles and Featured media. ** Added for making message boxes (mostly stolen from WoWWiki). ** Added and for warning about too big images or other files. ** Added for WoWWiki item links and for hidden spoiler text that I made on WikiAnswers and ported to here. * CSS: ** Added ambox support to MediaWiki:Common.css and commented out old ambox section in MediaWiki:Monaco.css. That's an overview. If you have any ideas of things you'd like me to work on, put a message on my talk page. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 4:50 PM PST 24 Jul 2009 Who could help with skin Well, I would look at the history for MediaWiki:Monaco.css at WoWWiki and contact some people on that list, but you really should have a clear idea of what changes you want first. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 7:50 PM PST 25 Jul 2009 Theme update Thanks! Glad to see you back! -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 17 Nov 2015 3:06 PM Pacific Fresh and warm, straight from the oven! Hello there! I am new to this wiki, and though I've only played WoW to level 13, I'd love to get started here! I don't really know how to RP, nor the location of RPs... Could you please enlighten me? HolyWyvern (talk) 23:50, November 20, 2015 (UTC)